Lucy's New Magic?
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Lucy has been in Fairy Tail for 3 years now. Natsu asks Lucy out for a date when everything goes wrong. Lucy get something but will Natsu be able to take the change or will he leave his best friend in the hands his rival. Find out more in the amazing romantic comedy.
1. Summary

**Summary,Characters, And Their Powers**

(This will be a short story the max might be 10 chapters if people like the story I will extend it as much as I can and I will accept your idea's and incorporate them into the story as best I can).

**Summary:**

Lucy has been in Fairy Tail for 3 years now. Natsu asks Lucy out for a date when everything goes wrong. Lucy get something but will Natsu be able to take the change or will he leave his best friend in the hands his rival. Find out more in the amazing romantic comedy. **P.S. The story my be bad for people under the age of 11.**

**People:**

Lucy, Natsu,Happy, Gray, Erza, MiraJane, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Wendy, Lucy's Spirits, and many more!

**Powers:**

Lucy: Celestrial Spirit Mage, (Another magic will appear later if I wrote it now it would ruin the surprise. SORRY!)

Natsu: Fire Dragon Slayer

Happy: Flying Magic

Gray: Ice-Make Mage

Erza: Requip Magic

MiraJane: Demon Take-Over Mage

Cana: Card Magic

Gajeel: Iron Dragon Slayer

Levy: Word Magic

Wendy: Air Dragon Slayer

Elfman: Beast Take-Over

**Well hope you all like this because I will update once or twice a week so you will be able to read and not have to wait forever. Please Leave comments for me and give me and idea of what you expect to happen.**

**Sincerely,**

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:Time To Get Ready**_

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy was on her way to Fairy Tail like always she was walking on the ledge of the bridge.

"Oi, Missy" One of the men said, "Be careful not to fall into the river. Okay?" It was the same group of men that always told her to be careful.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." She continued to walk, but for some reason she didn't get much sleep last night. She was tired, and more than usual.

Last night she was writing her story and when she was ready to go to bed guess who showed up... Natsu...

**Last Night...**

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

_Tap tap tap, someone was tapping on the window. Ugh, why is he here so late. Of course it was Natsu, he was the only one who would go to the window. The only difference was that Happy wasn't with him._

_Natsu was by himself which is rare that he would come to my house without Happy. So like normal I went to the window and motioned him to come in._

_He did then plopped himself on my bed._

_"Hey, Luce. Can I, was you something?" Normally he would look at me and talk, but he wasn't, not this time._

_Annoied with the fact he came here so late I gave him an unsure yet pissed off answer. "Sure, Natsu. What is it?" I was looking at him and waiting for him to answer me._

_Moments passed. I was really about to ask him what was wrong, but than he got up off of my bed and began to walk to me._

_He finally grabbed me and held me close, and I could feel his warmth._

_"H-Hey, Natsu? W-What are you doing?" I was blushing. So I looked away from him, and tried to hide my face._

_"Luce if you can..." Gosh why can't he spit it out already. Although I kinda don't want him to finish his sentence it'd be nice if he didn't hesitate._

_"Luce if you can would you meet me at the sakura tree's in the park at 7:30 tomorrow night. I have something to ask you, but you must dress nicely." He was blushing and he held me tighter._

_I nodded, and looked up at him. "Sure Nastu. I'll be there, no matter what." Wait why does he want me to dress nicely?_

_"Good, well I've gotta go before Happy notices I'm gone. See you tomorrow Luce, and don't forget about it or I'll be mad at you." He said with his tipical grin._

_"Okay, Natsu see you tomorrow." I said as I waved good bye to him._

_I closed my window and went staight to bed. But guess what now I can't sleep. You know why. No you probablly don't. I can't stop thinking about what he wants to ask me._

_You know it really pisses me off when that happens._

**_End Of Flashback_**

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy was now at the guild sitting with Levy, MiraJane, Erza, and Wendy at the bar. Lucy was drinking her usual drink a strawberry milkshake, with wipped cream on the top of it.

Lucy wasn't talking just zoneing out and drinking her drink.

"Lu-chan...Lu-chan!" Lucy snapped out of it when she heard her best friend Levy calling for her.

"Lu-chan what is the matter? You aren't yourself today. Did something happen?" Levy had a worried look on her face.

Well I mean she is Lucy's best friend, so why wouldn't she be worried about Lucy.

Lucy looked at Levy. "Nothing is wrong Levy-chan. I just need to leave early. I need to leave at like 5:30 so yeah I need to get ready for something." Lucy was now blushing.

"Oh, well Lu-chan if you have a date just say so. Geez, you don't need to be shy about it." Levy had and evil look on her face, Lucy could tell she was about to blow up with queston.

"So who is it with? Do I know him? What is he like? What are you going to wear?" Lucy sighed.

She than looked at the clock. It was 5:45. Great now she could leave.

"Sorry Levy, and everyone else who wanted me to answer those lovely questions but I've got to go get ready so see you later." She said.

Then Lucy sprinted out of the guild leaving almost everyone in complete and total shock, and silence.

**At Lucy's Apartment**

"I summon thee crab, Cancer." Cancer appeared and was ready for action. Lucy spoke again to summon another spirit. "I summon thee lamb, Aries." And Aries apeared.

Lucy grabbed her outfit. It was short black dress, outlined with red ruffles at the bottom of it.

"You look great Lucy-san. I-I'm sorry." Aries was always saying sorry, but Lucy ignored it and smiled.

"Thank you Aries, but I don't know why you are saying sorry. I'm glad that you think I look nice." Aries smiled back at Lucy.

"How would you like your hair done-ebi?" Cancer was getting ready to style my hair. Lucy shruged at him.

So Cancer put her hair up in a ponytail, and parted her bangs that way they would go off to the left.

After having done her make-up Cancer, and Aries both went back to the Celestrial World.

With the Lucy left her house to go to the Sakura trees in the park. Lilltle did she know what would happen that night.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I've worked really hard on it. Please comment below and tell me what I need to do to make it good for you. Or if you have any ideas for me I will read them and think about it. If I message you that means I like that idea. Well untill the next update.**

**Sincerely,**

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Question

Hi you guys! This is the best chapter for all you NALU fans. This will be a chapter full of Natsu and Lucy, with a little romance, a little humor, a small amount of drama, and a tiny amount of tragedy. Hope you like it!

(Normal POV)

Lucy walks to the park where she sees Natsu. She walks up to him and smiles.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy was trying to sound cheerful, just because she was super tired.

"Hey Luce! I hope you haven't eaten yet." Lucy looks down to see a red and white blanket, and on the blanket was food.

It was her favorites. Chicken roman noodles, with steamed vegetables. And for dessert he had strawberry rhubarb pie. Lucy begins to blush.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy began to tear up. "I-It's perfect. And it smells amazing. Did you make this yourself."

He nods at her. Lucy than look at him in shock. And they both begin to smile.

(Lucy's POV)

The food smelled amazing. It was arranged on a beautiful green and white bowl to hold they roman. And the plate for the vegetables was blue and white.

He designed it perfectly. I was so happy.

"So Luce," He started, "Lets eat before the food gets cold. Cold food is nasty." He was laughing, and so was I.

He gave his cheeky smile as we sat down. As we ate, he was staring at me, and I remembered something. So I asked him.

"Natsu what did you want to ask me? You were acting like it was important." He looked away, and began to blush.

What in the hell is he thinking. Than he finally spoke.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit." I looked him in the eyes.

"Ahhhh...Natsu...You know what?" I gave him a smug look.

"What Luce?" He was curious now.

"You can bullshit your friends, and I can bullshit mine, but let be honest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsu. You can do a lot of thing to me, but there is one thing that you can't do to me." I smirked.

"Oh yeah... And what's that Lucy?" He glared at me.

"YOU CAN'T BULLSHIT ME!" I know that I sounded mean, but I made him laugh.

We both were laughing. Finally the laughing died down. I looked at him, and Natsu well he looked really serious. Not dense, not happy, nor mad, just serious.

FInally he looked at me, and our gazes met. He slowly began to speak.

"Lucy are you sure you want to know my question." I nodded.

"Promise me that what I say won't change anything between us." I nodded again and watched him look away.

After a moment he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I began to blush st this and my face was warming up.

"Luce...No Lucy...Will you be my...g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?" He was murdering so I didn't understand him.

"Natsu if you want me to answer you I have to hear you first." I was blushing. What could it have been? What does he want to know.

He took in a breath. Then sighed. His sigh was like a note from a violin. I sounded perfect.

"Lucy..." I nodded to let him know it was okay to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blinked. And began to blush. I smiled at him and smile.

"I thought you'd never ask Natsu." He looked at me with the 'I don't understand face.'

"In other words...Yes Natsu...I will be your girlfriend..." There was a moments silence before he spoke again.

"I'm so happy. Because Lucy that mean that you have liked me too." He was smiling even bigger now.

"Always have and always will Natsu. Nothing less. Through think and thin I will love you." I was a tomato now my whole body was warm as he began to laugh at me.

"Oh, Luce, when did you become so smart? You always know what to say to make my day." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay Natsu, um since we're finished lets pack up everything. You can spend the night at my place tonight, on one condition." I smirked.

"And what may that be?" He was scared.

"You can't pull anything on me, until we tell everyone, about us. Got it." He nodded.

(Normal POV)

At Lucys Apartment

Lucy made her bed out so that she could lay down to go to sleep. She made out the couch for Natsu who fell asleep in my bed.

Before Lucy went to bed she took a shower and got into her red pajamas. She brushed her teeth and got a drink of water and went to bed.

Without any idea of what might happen tomorrow...

Hey everyone! Wasn't that cute! I was smiling when I wrote this... Anyways in the next chapter Lucy might get her other power, but she finds out something that might change her life forever. What will happen? WHAT IS THE NEW POWER? I don't even know, and I'm the writer here... I know I'm pathetic. Anyways, PLEASE, follow me and the story you don't have to favorite it, but it would be nice if you did...Oh and PLEASE comment below...

Sincerely,

TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Magic Amnesia**

**Hi you guys! SO SORRY for not updating let just say I got in a bit of trouble and had my computer taken away. This is the best chapter for all you NALU fans. This will be a chapter full of Natsu and Lucy, with a little romance, a little humor, a small amount of drama, and a tiny amount of tragedy. Here's and extra long (I hope) chapter to say sorry! Hope you like it!**

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

The Next Day...At The Guild...

Natsu and I sat away from each other and when ever I looked over he was looking at me. Our eyes would meet and we would both blush and look away from each other.

Before I knew it the bar maiden MiraJane was in front of me.

"Lucy, what's up with you and Natsu today did the date not go well?" I could tell she was hesitant to ask but everyone in the guild was looking at me for an answer.

I looked at Natsu then shrugged, he nodded.

"Mira it didn't go bad, TRUST ME... I was just, amazing!" She was shocked, so much she dropped the glass she was wiping.

I offered her some help to clean it but she didn't want me to help she wanted to know more. I looked at Natsu who got up and started to walk over to me. I then got up and met him in the middle of the room.

He grabbed my hand which made everyone gasp and if the didn't gasp their eyes got HUGE!

"It was perfect because in the end had asked me to be him girlfriend." All eyes were on us.

In unison everyone in the guild even master yelled

"WHAT? YOU'RE DATING?!" Natsu and I laughed and soon everyone joined us.

Than we were separated into our groups, and were trampled with questions like "Are you guys tricking us?" And "Did you kiss yet?" And some drunk chick yelled "Hey you like your new toy Natsu!"

Oh my word. These people are crazy. I mean Natsu wasn't like that. Was he? No what am I doing I shouldn't thinking that I should have faith in him.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed my hand and we ran out of the guild getting away from everyone. We ran until we got to a small Cafe called 'Night Shift Cafe' what type of name is that?

So we walked in and I realized why it was called 'Night Shift' it was because of the black walls with the stars, moon, and planets that made it look like the night time.

As we walked in we heard to men from a dark guild talking about taking us down and burning the guild to the ground. At the sound of this Natsu got so pissed of he grabbed the men by the collar on their shirts and pulled them out of the Cafe and on to the street.

The men started to curse at Natsu then go to their feet and knocked Natsu out with a tag-team move. Their eyes shifted to me.

The man with black hair and silver eyes spoke to me, "You with this punk."

I held out my hand showing them my guild mark they grinned.

The other man with blonde hair and deep green eyes spoke, "Well Onii-san looks like we'll have to take her out, too."

I reached for my keys but it was too late they attacked me one at a time.

The man with blonde knocked me to the grown using 'Force Wind' magic. When I pushed myself up the man with black hair shot rocks and boulders at me 'Earth-Make' magic.

After every attack the blew at me I stood back up even with my bruised, and bleeding legs. I forced myself up. They suddenly attacked together making me fly into the air and then slamming me to the ground.

I was down and couldn't get up the men finally left, and as my vision began to blur the last thing I heard was Natsu.

"Lucy! Lucy! Get up! Please!"

"N-Natsu...I'm sorry I couldn't help yo-," and that's when I passed out.

_**(Normal POV)**_

**1 Week Later**

Lucy was still asleep in the guild hospital, with Natsu coming to see her every 30 minutes. The guild was quiet. Gray and Natsu didn't fight. Mira was tired, and grumpy.

And Natsu was a reck, blaming himself for Lucy being hurt.

Natsu walked in the infermory. He heard sounds coming from Lucy when he walked in. He rushed over to her and lifted her up very genital so she wouldn't fall back down.

"Mmm." Natsu smiled as Lucy finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to me?" Natsu's eyes in shock.

"Lucy it's me Natsu. Did you really forget me?" She nodded at him.

"Sorry, all I know is my name, the magic I use, and where I live. I do remember a few people's faces, but not yours. So your name is Natsu?"

"Yes," Natsu couldn't look at her. He was too hurt, but then he wanted to make sure she knew what she said she did.

"Lucy can I ask you a few questions?" She nodded

"Okay, question one: What is your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Good. Question two: Where do you live."

"652 Apartment Number 3, Ichigo lane."

"Question three: What magic do you use?"

"I'm a Celestrial Spirit Mage, and I use Water Dragon Slaying Magic."

Natsu's mouth hung open.

"What did you say you used?"

"I said 'I'm a Celestrial Spirit Mage, and I use Water Dragon Slaying Magic. Why? Did I say something? Or is their stuff on my face?"

"No I just...How come you never told us about you being a slayer, Lucy?" His voice was soft, and sad at the same time.

"I-I don't know, like I said I don't remember much." Her eyes were getting heavy and Natsu could see it.

"Okay, well get some sleep Lucy. I'll visit you later. Okay?" She nodded and Natsu left.

He walked down stairs grabbed a chair put it in the middle of the room and stood on it.

"Attention please!" Everyone looked at him.

"Lucy is awake, but she only remembers a few things. Also Lucy is a Water Dragon Slayer, I repeat she is a Water Dragon Slayer. She remembers a few friends, but that is it." He was about to get down when he remembered something.

"Oh, and don't bug her because I told her to rest, and relax a bit." He got down from the chair and put it back from where he got it, and ran out of the guild.

_**(MiraJane's POV)**_

"Oh poor Natsu," Mira began "He must be so sad. I feel so bad for him." Everyone nodded.

"Okay," She began again. "Let's help Lucy in every way we can to help her remember everything, and soon."

"Aye!" Everyone in the guild shouted.

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I got up and looked at Nastu running out of the guild. When a sharp pain came to my head, and i got a flashback of Natsu saving my life.

I stood up and was mad at him for leaving me when we could have talked so I did a little target practice.

"Roar Of The Water Dragon!" I hit him in the back of the head. I quickly ran to my bed and was suddenly tried, so I feel asleep.

**Hey everyone! Wasn't that cute! I was smiling when I wrote this... Anyways in the next chapter Lucy might get her other power, but she finds out something that might change her life forever. What will happen? WHAT IS THE NEW POWER? I don't even know, and I'm the writer here... I know I'm pathetic. Anyways, PLEASE, follow me and the story you don't have to favorite it, but it would be nice if you did...Oh and PLEASE comment below...**

**Sincerely,**

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm her with my new chapter. I had a hard time deciding who would be Natsu's "Love Rival," but I finally made up my mind. Anyways, I want you guys to answer something for me, okay? Here it is:**

**1. Should the story be longer than 7 chapter and if so how long?**

**2. Who should Lucy end up with?**

**(Options at the end of the story)**

**Chapter 4: The Duo Mage**

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I was walking out of the guild mad as fuck that Lucy forgot everything, me, us, the team, and everything she ever told us. I was walking when I felt a huge ass blast of water push me to the ground. I looked around to see who or what it was, but I didn't see anything.

Great the best woman in the would forget about us being a damn couple and then some fucking twit had the audacity to spray water on me. I don't think so. Not today.

I slammed backing the guild yelling "Who in the fucking hell threw a dam of water on my ass?" When I heard a giggle from upstairs. No, it was not a giggle, it was full-blown laughter which slowly subsiding to a light snore.

Everyone in the guild was staring at me like I did something to shock them. I turned around and began to walk again.

"My bad, sorry for yelling at you guys!" I exclaimed as I ran home.

_**(At Natsu's House)**_

I bolted through the door, and woke up Happy from his deep sleep. He stood up and looked at me.

"Natsu~~~, stop being loud. What's wrong? How's Lucy?" His eyes now large.

I didn't answer for a moment. Happy looked at me with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was about to cry.

"Natsu...Did something happen to Lucy?" I nodded. "What happened Natsu you have to tell me." I shook my head at him.

"You better go look for yourself, because I don't think I am going to go to the guild for a while."

"Okay Natsu, but I better not end up crying or else I will be so~~~~ mad at you." And Happy told off in a dash before I could say anything else.

Shit! Happy will be so mad yet I couldn't help, but wonder who Luce remembered. What if she only remembers Gray, Happy, Erza, and Levy, but not me. How in the fuck did she not remember who I was.

I was her best friend. And Luce and I just started dating. She was me everything yet thanks to me I was now nothing to her.

I need sleep.

_**(At The Guild)**_

_**(Happy's POV)**_

I just left the house to go see what Natsu was so upset about. I hope nothing happened to Luce. I know I tease her a lot, and I mean A LOT! But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate her.

I flew up to the infirmary to hear voices I opened the door and when I saw Lucy I flew straight for her. She began to laugh.

"Hi Happy! What's wrong? Are you alright?" I was crying I was so happy she was alright, but I don't understand why Nastu was so mad.

"I'm alright, but Luce, why is Nastu mad at you?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well... You see Happy... Oh, how do I say it." Luce put her and to her head. "Ouch!" Her head must have really hurt.

"What is it Luce? Tell me please."

"Okay, here it goes... I don't remember him, I remember everyone else but him, and I hid something from everyone. By now they know from Natsu, but I don't think you know, so Happy I just want to tell you that I'm a water dragon slayer. I had to lie to Natsu and say that I don't remember much. But the truth is just that I can't remember him I couldn't say it to his face, because I knew it would hurt even more. The reason I didn't use my slayer magic was because I knew everyone would flip out and all." Lucy finished and began to cry.

Then I noticed the people who were in the room hearing what she had to say. Mira, Master, Gray, and Erza.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened to show Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. Why are they here I couldn't help, but wonder.

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

There was knock at the door. I peered to see who would enter. When I saw Laxus, and his team. I was happy to see another dragon slayer. Though I think he just arrived at the guild, because I didn't smell them in the guild when Natsu left and told the guild what magic I used.

I smiled at them all.

"Hi you guys! How are you all?" I couldn't take my eyes off the dragon slayer. He was just so damn fuckable. I mean hell he must be able to lift at least fifteen of me.

"I'm fine, though I don't see why you are asking us when you are the one in the hospital." Bixlow said, and Freed agreed.

"Well I'm just happy to know that you are okay Lucy!" Evergreen pulled me into a hug. "Do you know who we are, Lucy?" She pulled back and moved next to Bixlow.

"Yes I do!" They all looked at me with surprise. Then I heard a deep sexy voice.

"Oh, yeah, Blondie." I nodded, and he stepped closer. "Prove it." I gladly excepted his challenge.

They were in a line so I did from left to right. As if I was reading a book.

"Okay the one to the far left is Freed, a ruin mage." He nodded and I moved on.

"Than next to him, is Laxus, a lightening dragon slayer." Of my dreams. He looked at me in shock, and we stared at each other, before I shook my head.

"Than we have Bixlow, Soul mage. Oh, and by the way Bixlow..." I looked at me, and nodded. "You should find a better nickname for me instead of 'Cosplayer.' It's really pissing me off."

I was still holding Happy in my lap as Laxus watched me intently.

"And last, but not least to the very right is Evergreen. Fairy mage. And the only girl in the team." Evergreen smiled as I got everything right.

"Okay," I began. "I need everyone to pretend like I don't remember much. I don't want to hurt Natsu. I hurt him enough for one day. Second Mira I need a strawberry milkshake. And Master, Gray and Erza I need you to occupie Laxus for a moment, OUTSIDE the guild. And I need Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen to stay here." But before they left with Laxus I pulled on Erza and told her "I will send Freed to get Laxus when I'm finished. Don't tell him about the 'new slayer.' Okay?" She nodded and walked away.

"Okay. Now that they are gone. I want to tell you guys that I hid this from everyone, like Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus, I am a-."

Freed interrupted and asked "Don't tell me you are really a..." He trailed off. I nodded and his eyes grew big.

"Yes Freed. I too am a dragon slayer. The type I use is the opposite of Natsu. Also known as Water. Yes before you ask I am a Celestrial Mage, but I am also a dragon slayer." They stood in shock. Like they had just seen a ghost.

"W-Why did you hide it from everyone? And how much percent of your magic is dragon slaying?" Bixlow finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Lucy, why?" Evergreen must have been made at me for not telling her.

"Well, you see, I didn't want to be crowed by Natsu hearing him say stuff like 'Fight me Luce!' Or 'Luce, I want to see which of us is stronger, you have to fight me.' But that's not all. I do not have an exceed, like Happy, so I didn't have much proof and I didn't want to show off. Like Natsu does. As the year went by, I had gotten used to using my spirits that I didn't really need my slaying magic as much." I hear a gasp from everyone.

"Oh, and my dragon slayer magic is about ninety-five percent, and my celestic magic is five percent." Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Happy eyes grew as if they were going to fall out of their heads.

"Okay, Lucy," Freed began, "I know I might regret this but when you can get out of bed do you think you can it me with a few of those dragon slaying moves." I nodded.

"Actually Freed I can control how much water I can produce. So in other words, put that apple on something like...You head!" He nodded and did as I said. "Okay Freed as long as you don't move I will be able to hit the apple and not use a full attack, just have my attack at two percent of power. So it won't even phase me." He nodded. And with a breath I began.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" A small spiral of water came from my mouth and hit the apple dead in the center making a hole in it.

The three ok them looked at each other, and spoke at the same time. Using only two words, "Damn Girl!"

And that was that know that everyone knew there was no going back. And no changing the fact that I was no longer Lucy Heartfilia Celestrial Mage of Fairy Tail. No, I was now Lucy Heartfilia Celestrial, And Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

**OMG! It took a whole day to write this. Hope this surprised everyone! Please review! Oh and please answer the questions under review.**

**1. Should this story be longer than seven chapters and if so how long?**

**A: No 7 chapters is good enough.**

**B: Yes you should have at least 10.**

**C: Yes make as many as possible.**

**D: I don't care, but I do like the story.**

**2: Who should Lucy end up with?**

**A: Laxus**

**B: Natsu**

**Sorry I'm not a GaLu person. I'm more of a GaLe person.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I have been sick this week... Therefore I've been slow with updating plus I have to go to school tomorrow, bummer. I hate school. It's no fun, but I don't have a choice. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter I think I might have a little kiss in it. Well I don't know and neither do you so it's all good. For the beginning of the chapter it will be what was happening with Laxus as he left the guild with Erza, Gray, and Master. This will be interesting... Well see you at the end. I will give you the vote update I will have the votes stop at the beginning of October. ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Proof

(While Lucy, and Laxus' Team are at the guild)

(Erza's POV)

We left the guild and went to the nearest Cafe with Laxus. When we got there we walked in and like always Gray stripped down to his boxers. It was a little cold in there, so of corse he would strip, but were in public.

"Gray," I said with a sensitive voice.

"Yea, Erza. What's up? Have you thought about what you wanted?" He looked a little scared, and his voice was shaky. I walked up to him.

I whispered in his ear, "Gray, your cloths, again." I was calm, not mad at all. Then I started again. "But yea, I have decided. How about you guy?" They all nodded and then we walked up to the cashier.

The cashier was beautiful. You could tell she wasn't from this area. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful, she reminded me so much of Lucy. Except darker hair, and Lucy didn't have green flakes in her eyes. Her hair was straight down, and it went past the bottom of her back. She was wearing a green one sleeve shirt, with black jeans. Her shoes looked like sneakers, but really they had heals in the shoes lifting her, an inch or two of the ground. She was tall, and skinny, and her fashion sence was so cute.

I come here so often, she always knows what I want.

"Hi there! My name is E.C. Welcome to 'The TCake Cafe,' and welcome back Erza! How may I help you today? I suppose you want your usual Erza?" I nodded at her.

"Yes, I will have my usual, but only one piece of it, not all of it, just a small thing of the cake." The woman nodded.

"How about you all? Do you know what you want today?" E.C. was very patient while everyone made up their minds of what they wanted.

Gray went first. "I'll have a blue raspberry icee, and a vanilla ice-cream cone please." She nodded.

"Sir?" He turned around. "Would you like a small, medium, or large icee?" E.C. was always smiling.

"Medium, please." He said as he turned back around and started back to the table.

Next was Master. "And what would you like young man." E.C. said it just to make Master Macarov smile.

"Can I just have, a small beer, and a banana split sundae please?" E.C. nodded

"Sure, no problem." She was still smiling when he sat down.

"Now," She said looking at Laxus. "What would you like today?"

"Just, a Diet Coke ice-cream float please." He said nicely hopping she wouldn't be scared of him. I saw Laxus about to walk away.

"Wait!" E.C. said, and Laxus stopped. "Just to let you know sir, I know what you are thinking and I'm not scared of you. Okay?" She smiled, and began to blush.

"Okay, whatever you say." He walked back to us and groaned as he sat back down at the table.

I looked at him. Then spoke up. "Okay who is paying for the food?" Gray looked at me.

"I don't have any jewel on me." Gray finally spoke up. "So whoever pays, I'll pay them at the guild later." He ended with a smile.

I looked at master. He shook his head. Laxus looked up from what looked like a daze. He shook his head.

I left out a sigh. "Okay," I said, and my friends looked at me. "I will pay, and don't worry no one has to pay me back either." They all nodded at me like I was their hero.

(Normal POV)

E.C. finished the food for them, and began to walk to the table. She was happy that she had some new friend to enjoy her desserts.

E.C. made her way to the table, and began to set the food down. She heard them mumbling about who was going to pay for the food, and drinks that they had ordered. E.C. gave out a light chuckled.

She grabbed the receipt and crossed out the original amount and wrote a new one. She giggled again. E.C. put the receipt down and walked away.

They ate in quiet until Erza picked up the receipt, and gasped. Shock went through her whole body falling back into her seat and dropping the receipt by Laxus. Who began to read it:

1: Tripple Layered Strawberry Cake- $3.25

2: Medium Blue Raspberry Icee- $2.99

3: Ice-Cream Cone- $0.99

4: Small Beer- $4.99

5: Banana Split-$3.99

6: Diet Coke Float- $4.50

Tax: $2.08

Total: $22.79 (Scribbled out)

Total: $9.99

Laxus rolled his eyes handing the receipt back to Erza who was fine now. She went paid ordered a strawberry cake to go for Lucy, and then they left.

Freed was waiting outside the guild with Bixlow. When they saw Laxus they went to him, and they were trying to talk, but no words would come.

(Outside The Guild)

(Laxus POV)

I smacked Freeds back letting air get to his lungs. Than grabbed Bixlow and did it to him. Freed sighed.

"Okay," I began. "What's wrong with you two yahoo's?" They looked at Erza, Gray, and Gramps behind me.

Bixlow began to speak. "Well...Laxus...Ummm...About Cosplayer..." Bixlow looking at Freed for an answer. Freed than decided he would do the talking.

"She needs to talk to you. Go you to the infirmary, tell Evergreen that you will take it from there. When she leaves Lucy will need to talk you, about something important." A look of confusion appeared on my face.

"Yea, and I bet you will be VERY shocked at the news. Hehe." Bixlow said. I shrugged, and walked in.

(In The Guild)

I walked in, and quickly walk up the stairs, and into the infirmary. I saw Lucy, and Evergreen laughing, and getting along with each other. Evergreen saw me walk in the room. She smiled at me than back down to Lucy.

"Lucy," Evergreen stated. "You have a VERY important guest here to see you." She glanced up to me. And started again, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here to be safe."

Before Lucy could speak I spoke, "Ever, I have it from here. Trust me." She nodded. Before she left she gave Lucy a hug, and wished her luck, and that she might need it. What ever that ment.

(Lucy's POV)

Evergreen left me and Laxus to talk. Great this is going to be hard. I don't know why, but I really feel like I just got shocked my lightning.

Laxus sat at the end of my bed, but he didn't look at me. He just kept looking at the window. He could probably smell it too. There was a storm coming. I sighed.

"Hey Laxus. Um, there is something I want to you about." He looked at me in shock, but before our eyes could meet I looked away trying to hide my blush.

"Oh yea Blondie?" I nodded. "And what that be about?" I sighed again. Then began to sniff the air. "What the hell are you doin' Blondie? You are freaking me out." I smiled.

Than spoke softly, "There is a thunder-storm coming." His eyes went wide.

"Yea, wait how would you know?" I giggled at his anger.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. See that apple of the ground over there?" He nodded. "Go pick it up." He did and his eyes when wide. "I did that. I made that hole in it." He shook his head.

"No way. I mean there is no way in hell. You don't even have your keys with you. So how?" He looked so confused.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you, but don't be too shocked." He nodded. "Okay here it goes *sigh.* Sparky, I am a slayer too." I finished with a soft voice. But soft enough to have him hear me.

"Yea, sure. You got proof Blondie?" His voice, stern, yet calm, and challenging. I nodded. He chuckled, and finally spoke. "Oh, you do have some 'proof.' Well show me the 'proof' you have." I nodded again.

"Call Gray up here." Laxus did what she said and yelled for Gray to come upstairs.

"Hey, Lucy. Something wrong?" He looked at me like he was questioning a suspect for a murder. I shook my head.

"Gray I need you to make something big enough for me to blast. This big dumb ass doesn't believe me." Gray went from serious to a complete clown. He was laughing so hard. I finally told him to hurry up. He did and looked Laxus and mouthed four words.

'GOOD LUCK, DUMB ASS!' Then did his magic literally.

"Ice Make: Wall!" And there became a big wall separating the room in two parts.

"You ready for me to prove myself to you Sparky?" I said with a cheesy smile.

"Go for it Blondie." Gray stepped out of my way and I let it rip.

"Claws of a Water Dragon!" And with that I broke the Ice Make wall, leaving Laxus speechless.

"So how was that for your 'proof,' eh, Sparky?" Laxus stood there in deep shock.

"Hey Gray," I said as if nothing had happened.

"What's up Lucy?" He asked.

"Can you go get Wendy. I need to see if I can go home." He nodded.

"Okay, Lucy, I'll be right back." I gave a hmm in reply.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to vote, review, follow, and favorite. Until next time.

TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Anyways sorry if this chapter is a little short, but a I have very little time. Sorry Again, but lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home**

**(Lucy's POV)**

When Gray went to get Wendy I was left with a speechless Laxus and I began to giggle. He looked at me, and we both sighed.

"So, Sparky, back to my question," I said while he stared at me.

"What, Blondie? What could you possibly want with me? After all I did have Evergreen turn you to stone, and didn't help you with Phantom Lord, do what do you want?" His voice full of anger to the point where I flinched at his response.

"Well, I was just wondering. If, well, maybe you could, train me. No," My voice was now loud. "Laxus Dreyer, you ARE going to train me. You WILL train me to be a stronger dragon slayer. You will also help me will by strength physically, and mentally. And help with missions I want to go on. Got it?"

I really need him to train me, and he was pissing me off. I mean bringing up the past. Who the hell does that. Even if it is to win an argument, it's just pathetic. And stupid too.

"And why should I Blondie? Why do I have to, why not Salamander, or Metal Head, or Windy (Wendy)." I began to frown when Laxus said Natsu's name.

How could I face him. After everything I had done to him, forgetting everything about him. Suddenly a large pain rushed to my head.

"GAH!" I said as I collapsed to the floor holding my head. Laxus rushed over to me.

"Are you okay, Blondie?" He asked.

I suddenly had a memory. I was on Tenrou with Natsu, fighting a women, named Ultear. And a man named Kain, but how? And, why, why know? He always saves me, and now I forget him. Tear began to roll down my face. I looked up to see a worried Laxus peering down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a bad memory. That's all." I said while whipping the tears away from my eyes. He still looked at me with worrying eyes.

"Hey, Sparky," He hummed in replay. "Can you get Wendy for me? I really need to go home. Please, Sparky, Please." I said with a pleading voice, and with pleading eyes.

He nodded.

"Sure thing, Blondie. I'll be right back with her. Okay? Don't go anywhere. Got it?" He said sternly, but I knew he was trying to be nice.

"Okay... Sparky... But hurry it up..." He turned around nodded and walked out the door.

This was too much to think about, I need to hurry home or else I might break down and cry, or get another memory back. I don't see how I am remembering so quickly when I don't want to remember.

Finally when I was in deep thought Wendy and Laxus walked in the room. Wendy walked up to me, and she put her hand on my head. Then lifted my head and looked in my eyes.

"Well you look fine, and you have some of your memory returned so I guess it's safe for you to go home." A smile appeared on my face. "But, you need someone to help you get home." She looked around.

"Laxus, you're already here, so why don't you do it?" He groaned. Then Wendy frown at the ground making Laxus feel badly.

"Fine Windy. I'll walk Blondie home, but just this once. Okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you Laxus. Know," Wendy began again. "Lucy, you still need plenty of rest so when you get home take a shower, then go to bed. You will need to get your energy back to normal. Than again you should be fine in a day or two. But until then rest as much as you can. Okay?"

"Okay Wendy. I will I promise, and I will call you, or Erza, or someone, if I need help. Don't worry, at this rate, my memory will be back when my energy is back." Wendy nodded, and left the room.

"Okay Blondie, let's get you home already." Laxus was holding his hand out so he could help me off the ground.

"Okay Sparky. Lets get me home." He hummed in reply as we walked out the guild. As we walked out together all I heard was whispers from everyone in the guild.

"What are they doing?" "Why are they together?" "Are they dating?"

I stopped and turned around to everyone in the guild. I sighed.

"You know I can hear you so I'll do you ALL a favor and answer your questions. First of all, why are we together? Because he is walking me home to make sure I don't collapse on my way there.

"Second why are we together because we were talking about something important so Wendy told him to walk me home. And finally no, no we are not dating. Sparky here, and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less. Got it?"

The guild either sighed, hummed, or nodded in reply.

"Okay, Sparky, now that they understand, let's go. I wanna sleep." I said smiling at everyone.

"Okay Blondie, let's go." And we left the guild speechless, and in awe.

**Time Skip: Ten minute**

I can't help but wonder, what is this thunder head Laxus is thing about he is so deep in thought.

**Time Skip: Five more minutes**

**At Lucy's apartment**

**(Laxus' POV)**

We finally arrived at Blondie's apartment, and she stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Hey Laxus," She started. "If you want I'm going to make soup for lunch, if you want to you can join me a bowl of soup. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to you know." She stuttered. It was cute of her.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL LAXUS GET IT TOGETHER MAN FOCUS!

Then I spoke up "What kind of soup?" She put a finger on her lip.

"Hmmmm, I don't know what do you want?" I gave her a questioning look and then shrugged.

"I don't care." I said playing it cool but to be honest I was more than happy to join her.

"Okay, well come in." She said holding the door open.

**Time Skip: After Lunch**

**(Normal POV)**

After they ate a quiet lunch they sat on the couch together. Still quiet, Laxus liked her place it was pretty big, and was really cheap too.

"Hey, Blondie, look at me." Laxus said. And when she did she felt a nice, warm, soft, set of lips on top of hers, and began to blush.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for the cliff hanger. But oh my goodness you have to admit this was a pretty good chapter. Well got to go. Please review, favorite, and like, Please!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my late updates! I have PSAT testing soon so I have fo study for them. I promise from here on out I will update at least once a week. Now to remind you of what happened earlier.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Hey Blondie, look at me." And when she did she felt a nice warm set of lips upon hers, and she began to blush. (Sorry if it's not the right sentence I just feel lazy).<em>

Chapter 7: Memories Return  
>(Laxus' POV)<br>I couldn't contain myself anymore, Lucy was so perfect, I...I just couldn't help it. So I kissed her. And she must have felt the same way about me because she kissed me back. Finally after a good minute or two we broke the kiss.  
>We I looked at her Lucy was blushing like a mad man. She looked at me then back down to her lap hiding her face with her bangs.<br>She was so damn cute. Wait Laxus she already has a boyfriend, Natsu. Wait, wait, wait, wait, where is that shit for brains boyfriend when she needs him most. Then she spoke up.  
>"Sparky?" Her voice low ans scared. "Was Natsu something more than a fri- Ahhhh!" And she collapsed on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>  
>A sudden wave of pain hit me. What is this? Don't tell me am I really getting them back already? But, how? I'm not ready for this, I don't want to remember everything I did with Natsu. What if I lose Laxus?<br>"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LAXUS DON'T JUST SIT THERE RUBBING MY BACK GO GET WENDY SHE SHOULD BE AT THE GUILD HURRY I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD UP! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with those few words I was able to speak he was gone and back in less than a minute.

.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked. I could tell she was worried about me.  
>"They are coming back. GAAAHHH! I don't know how? Or why?" I could bearly speak. The pain was too strong.<br>"Wendy," Laxus said. "Is it even possible for her to get them back? Already?" I could sence his concern.  
>"Laxus. I hate for you to do this, but... I need you to get Natsu. Only he can help her now." Wendy was hesitant, and so was Laxus, but as I let out another scream he left to get Natsu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsu's POV)<strong>  
>I was a sleep when I smelled rain and lightning, that's how I woke up. THUMP, BANG, CRASH, BANG! The smell was getting closer.<br>"Natsu, she needs you." She? Who is she? I know it isn't Lucy, she doesn't need me anymore.  
>"Who?" Laxus sighed. "Laxus?"<br>"Your girlfriend needs you, you jack ass!"  
>"Why? She doesn't need me, she doesn't remember me. Go back and tell them I say 'no' okay?" His face went red then back to normal and he sighed. Grinding his teeth together he finally spoke.<br>"Weather you want to or not you ARE coming! Got it you little pip-squeak!" Okay now I was scared.  
>"Okay, okay, but I'm running there." I said with a sigh.<br>"We don't have time the more time we waste bickering the more time she is in pain." I could hear his anger but why does he care? It's not like he loves her right? Right?  
>"What ever just make it fast." I started to walk to him and when I was there I heard him chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>(At Lucy's Apartment)<br>(Normal POV)  
>By the time they got there Lucy was in bed moaning in her sleep. Natsu ran over to her.<br>"Wendy, is she okay? What happened to her?" Natsu could help but feel responsible, he was just so self-centered, he was just the worst.  
>"She will be alright," Wendy began but stopped.<br>"Well when will she wake up?" Laxus asked.  
>"Th-that is the problem Laxus-san. I don't know when. She got her memories back rather fast, therefore causing her to battle herself to either live, or *gulp* die.<br>"I'm sorry there is not anymore I can do for her. P-please forgive me! I have to go now. Please watch after her. Laxus-san, Natsu-san. I have to go now, have a good day." Wendy said, but she herself was wearing a false smile.  
>They knew she was trying to be positive, but as the door of Lucy's they heard a whimper, and a small sniffle. Wendy was sad, and both Laxus and Natsu were too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Year occurred: X784<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, DUN! Dramatic effect. I know people hate it but I love it. Oh well here is the update. By the way I do have a beta reader, and secondly two more days until voting ends.<strong>  
><strong>Natsu X Lucy<strong>  
><strong>Laxus X Lucy<strong>  
><strong>You choose! I write this story for you. Wish me luck with studying for PSAT testing.<strong>  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>E.C.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Like I said, I will update every week, and I extend to keep my promise.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Anyways so the voting ended, and it will be a LaLu fanfiction, but I do intend to add a little NaLu in this story. And I talked to my beta and we disided that this will be no moe than ten chapters. Eleven if you include the summary, but oh well. I WILL, when I'm finished with this story, will be writing some one chapter stories with the shipping I have on my profile. Now on with the story...**

_RECAP: They knew she was trying to be positive, but as the door of Lucy's they heard a whimper, and a small sniffle. Wendy was sad, and both Laxus and Natsu were too._

_Year occurred: X784_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: I Am Alive And Stronger Than Ever<strong>

_**Present time: X788**_

**(Lucy's Apartment) (Normal POV)**

It has been four years since Lucy entered her coma. Each week someone from the guild would stay at Lucy's house with her to make sure that if she woke up she wouldn't be alone. Lucy has gotten presents from everyone in the guild for each birthday that she missed.

She would be 26 today, and today the only people in her house with her was: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, The Thunder God Tribe, and Master Macarov. Each person shedding tears, except Laxus, and Natsu who just sat there shaking their heads blaming themselves. Why they blamed themselves nobody knew, not even Freed who was Laxus' best friend.

"Mmmmhhh," a quiet sound echoed in the quiet room. Everyone looked around at each other. Finally Gray spoke up.

"Who made that sound because I swear that it sounded like Lucy. And if it wasn't I just might kill that person. Now who made that sound?" Gray was pissed it was Lucy's birthday, and she was still in the coma, so it couldn't have been her. Could it?

Everyone shook their heads.

"It, *cough* was...me, Gray." Everyone turned around to see Lucy, with her eyes wide open, and she began coughing again.

Everyone stared at her blankly. The blinked and rubbed their eyes, some (Like Erza) pinched themselves to make sure they weren't asleep.

"Lucy," Erza began. "Please tell me you remember me. Please tell me this isn't a dream, because if it is I do not think I want to wake up ever again." Erza had more tears running down her face, and Lucy just shock her head.

"No Erza my requipting mage. One of the many people who I can call my family, my older sister like figure. No this isn't a dream, because if it was you would be awake by now. If you still think this is a dream come and I will remind you of one of the secrets you told only me." Lucy said calmly, and she held her hand out to Erza. Then finally Erza opened her eyes stopped crying, and she took Lucy's hand.

Erza walked over to Lucy, and Lucy spoke soft enough that way only Erza could hear her, and she began to speak.

"Ever since you were little you had a crush on Jellal, you said quote 'I will always remember the day he gave me my last name.'" Lucy's voice rose as she spoke again. "Am I wrong Erza?"

Erza was blushing and she nodded.

"Yes Lucy, that is correct." Lucy let go of her hand and Erza gave Lucy a nice non bone-crushing. Lucy hugged her back and smiled.

"Now who is next?" And Natsu walked up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsu's POV)<strong>

After I saw Lucy and noticed that she remembered Erza that must mean she remembered me, and everyone. So I decided that I would go next.

"So who is next?" Lucy said cheerfully. And I walked up to her, and her hand extended to me, as I took it she pulled me into a hug, and began speaking softly to me.

"Natsu, my boyfriend. And my best friend, Natsu when everyone leaves please wait here. I-I would like to speak to you in PRIVATE...Okay?" I nodded, why did she extend the word private. Was she ready for me to mark her mine?

But wait while she was gone I was dating Lisanna in secret, if I mark her I have to call it off with Lisanna. And I love Lisanna, maybe I should call it off with Lucy...Yeah, that is what I'll do Lucy is pretty, I'm sure she will get a boyfriend better than I ever was. I smiled at her and got off the bed and stood by Erza and Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray's POV)<strong>

"Lucy," I spoke up. "Do you remember what I told you to keep a secret for me."

She put finger on her chin and began tapping it in order to think. Then she finally nodded.

"Yes, I think so, mind if you come here. I would like to see if I am right." I nodded and made my way to her. I sat on the bed next to her.

"If I remember correctly," she whispered. "You told me quote 'I think I might kind of sort of like, Juvia,' and you thought that you were sick, but you weren't." I nodded.

"Well Lucy I guess I should tell you Juvia and I are..."

"No..."

"Yep, we are dating." I said as if it was no big deal.

"I knew it! Levy! Mira! You both owe me two million jewel each!" Lucy shouted and my mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about? Lucy? Why do they owe you two million jewel each?" She sat there giggling.

"Because Levy said that she thought that you and Ultear would be together. And Mira said that you and Meledy would be good together so we made a bet, and the losers would pay the winner two million jewel each." She explained. And while she did my mouth hung open and my eyes where wide.

"REALLY LUCY? REALLY?" She nodded and was now laughing her ass off.

"I'm sorry Gray, but I knew you and Juvia would end up together. So I just made it more interesting for us." I sighed.

"Okay. Whatever, I do not really care." I got up and went back to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

Levy, Mira, and the Thunder God Tribe went next. But what I didn't understand was why Laxus didn't go, and when everyone was done he left too. Now all that was left was Natsu.

"Natsu... There is something I think we should talk about." I said quiet, but loud enough to be heard. And he nodded.

"Yeah, there is something I was going to talk to you about too, Luce." He said, but was looking away from me.

"Natsu, I...ummmmm,...think that we should break up..." Before I could continue, he kissed me. Such a tender kiss, full of pastion, but not love. Why?

"I was going to say that too, Luce. Oh, Lucy I love you, but while you were in a coma my old crush came back and I literally fought myself. But I have known her longer, and, I'm sorry, I really am." I was sad I could tell.

"I am alright Natsu, don't worry, as long as we are friends I don't mind." I said, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Really? Are you sure Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu really? I am sure."

"Okay Luce. Thank you for understanding." Oh I understood alright you cheater.

"You're welcome Natsu. Now I am tired and would like to sleep. Do you mind to go I don't want to be watched in my sleep." He nodded at me and hopped out the window.

As he left me, I got up and for once locked the window. I got in bed and began to cry. Little did someone now, but I knew he was here.

"You don't need to hide anymore, he is gone you know. And I know that you are here you can come on out...Sparky." I heard a deep sexy sigh and then I saw the slayer of my dreams. And he was as sexy as ever.

"I missed you, Sparky. You didn't say one word to me when I woke up I was heart-broken. I hope you are happy." I said while pouting and he chuckled.

"Oh did you know? Well I am happy. And you don't need to worry about me anymore, I know you and Natsu are serious about each other so, just forget about the kiss we shared, and anything else. I will be out of your life for good now. Okay? Blondie, just forget about me." His words shook me. What? How? Why? Did he not like me? Then why did he kiss me? And a single tear rolled down my face.

"What did you say? How? Why? What are you talking about? Do you not like me? Then why? Why did you kiss me?" I paused as I began waiting and moment later a spoke again.

"DAMN IT THE FUCK LAXUS, YOU BEST ANSWER ME NOW, OR I WILL RIP OFF YOU BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" His beautiful blue eyes grew wide and he sat on the bed.

"I said I would get out of you life. I wouldn't speak to you. Because I know you like Flame Brain. I do not like you, because I love you. I kissed you to show you I loved you. I have since the moment I came back to the guild, and almost everyone was scared of me. But you even though I had Evergreen turn you to stone, you forgave me. And I notice how wonderful and caring you are." He said and was about to leave when I pulled him down back to the bed that way he was sitting by me.

"Hey, now look here you idiot." I began. "Natsu and I broke up with each other literally a minute before you I called to you. He and Lisanna are going to be the new couple." When I finished he kissed me, and it was full of pastion, and love. It was the best kiss I have ever received.

"Laxus, , I love you." I said when we broke the kiss, and I watched as his eyes grew large. Than he gave a smirk.

"Lucy, I love you too. And I'm going to make you forget about that jack ass flame brain. If you'll give me the right to." He smiled. And I gave him a seductive smile. And nodded, I knew I won't regret this disition.

**Wow that took ALL week. Oh well, it was worth it. I copied the story and when I looked at the print preview and it was five and a half pages long. I mean damn that is pretty long. I may have the 9th chapter on the 9th of this month. And I might have the last one the next day, or the same day. Guess we will both find out. Well that was the chapter I think the next chapter may be a bit pervey for most people but it won't be too long maybe a quarter or half of the chapter. Wish me plenty of good luck.**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Here is the update I'm so sorry if it is bad, because I am bad at lemons. GOMENASI! Well I don't really have much to say today, but I want to thank everyone who has read this fanfic, (even though it sucks), I really am happy! Now I think I mentioned a lemon...**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Lucy, I love you too. And I'm going to make you forget about that jack ass flame brain. If you'll give me the right to." He smiled. And I gave him a seductive smile. And nodded, I knew I won't regret this diction.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Side I Never Knew About<strong>

**(Lucy's POV)**

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

"Yes Laxus, go ahead, I need to forget him." I said giving him a sly smile and yet made it into a seductive smirk.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?" He was happy I could smell it ALL over him, yet his face was calm.

"I'm ready, but are you sure that you won't regret it." He nodded at my response.

"Okay, well Blondie, I have a few rules," I nodded for him to continue. And so he did.

"Rule one: No talking unless it is something you want or sounds of pleaser. Rule two: Only answer if I ask you something. And finally rule three: Don't hold back. Got it?" Laxus said his voice harsh, but actions, and rules, were kind.

"Got it," And we began.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon (And A Really Bad One)<strong>

I stripped out of my shirt and then my skirt, and by the time I was done with that Laxus was done with his shirt and his pants.

He kissed me with a rough way. A nice long kiss, he licked my lips and asked to enter and I gave him that premision. I opened my mouth and we both battled for dominance. Finally after a few minutes he won, and when he knew he won he brought my tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it. I moaned in his mouth.

"That's the way Lucy." He said giving me encouragement. I figured that he knew that I was a virgin, so I needed to know what I was doing was right. After another long kiss he started kissing his was down my neck and when he found the black see-through lace bra I was wearing and he growled at it.

Kissing me again he had his hands slowly creep there ways up my back and to my bra connector and he fiddled with it for a while before finally getting it undone.

"Lucy. Tell me. What, Do, You, Want?" He said while rubbing circles on my underwear. I groaned and smiled. "Do you like what I'm doing or do you want me to move past this and go 'into' you?" I moaned and than paused and thought. I smiled and decided to let him decide.

"Anything you want baby. And Laxus," He hummed in reply. "I really want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk." He chuckled at this. And I was hoping that he would get straight to it but he didn't.

He pulled me out of my underwear, and he quickly pulled out of his boxers. Faster than Gray has ever stripped out of his clothing. He laid there on top of me with the most intent look on his face.

"Lucy, are you sure you want me to do this?" He was so cute he put my needs before his. This is the side I never knew about (haha get it ah sometimes I crack my self up). He was alway about power. Power this, power that, you need more power to do this, you're to weak to do that. But this is different. He seemed so weird, but faithful and true, and then I knew Laxus was the one for me, we were so alike, but in almost every way different.

"Yes, -sigh- Laxus I'm ready when -huff, huff- ever you are," I told him breathy. He had a worried look on his face. So I told him, "Laxus, you don't need to 'shove' it in me now, just start with your fingers, or your tounge," A blush appeared on my face. "I mean, if that's what you want, I mean so yeah." By know my face was a bright red, and was on fire. He smiled and nodded, he kissed his way down my stomach, and down to beside my clit.

He used one hand to keep my one leg down and the other one to cup my ass. He kissed the outer skin, and slowly spread my legs out wider. He moved the hand that was on my leg, and to me left breast, and began to rub it. His fingers moved over my hardened nipple and he began to toy around with it.

While he teased me by only kissing the outside of my clit. I just wanted him, not any teasing, just love. I whimpered, then groaned at his actions. Finally fed up with him I growled.

"Laxus~~~~ stop teasing me now, or I'll be...aahhh...mad, *huff* at you..." My breath was short, but my sentence was long. And he slowing start to move one of his hands from under me and close to my clit.

His tounge came out of his mouth and licked his way into my very wet pussy. I moaned, and groaned at this. And as I did I started bucking my hips against his head while squeezing his head with my legs. He pressed my legs down and had his figures play on the outside of my hole, I started to buck faster. I hear him moan as he moved up and kissed me again.

He pulled away so we could both breathe, and find our breath. He looked happy, yet somewhat amused.

"Lucy, are you ready? I don't want to do it and end up hurting you." Kissing her again as she regained her breath and finally letting her answer.

"Laxus, you don't need to worry I'll be fine just do it already. I can't wait anymore, I need you baby." I said with a calmer breath, and without a moment's hesitation he lined his member up with my opening and pushed himself inside of me.

He began thrusting in and out and slowly becoming ruffer and faster.

"Damn, Lucy you're so tight." I hummed in reply followed by a small moan. "But, before I stop I want you to cum one more time." My eyes opened wide.

"Laxus I-I can't, I've done it to many times I just ca-can't." He put his figure to my lips.

"I know you can Lucy," And with that I orgasimed for the fourth or fifth time in the short time. Finally after one more thrust he pulled out and laid next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Laxus pulled Lucy closer to him and she put her head on his chest. They were quiet for a moment went Laxus had some answers he wanted to know.

_Why did she let me do that?_

_If she does, Why does she like me?_

_What happened to her and Natsu?_

And most importantly,

_Would she be my girl, and let me marker her?_

She sighed and Laxus took it as she wanted to talk, but she didn't know what to say so he spoke up.

"Lucy can I ask you a few questions?" She nodded.

Laxus: "Okay first, why did you let me do that?"

Lucy: "Because I love you?"

Laxus: "Why do you like me?"

Lucy: "Because, you are, smart, cool, nice, strong, well-built, and you don't judge me for who I am." Laxus raised a brow at this.

Laxus: "What happened to you and Natsu?"

Lucy: "The guild thought that we would be good together, so I did what they expected and went on a date with him, and we can see where that got me."

Laxus: "And finally, can I mark you as my mate?"

Lucy: "I would love to be your mate, but why me? There are other pretty girls in the guild, and stuff."

"Because Lucy, you changed me, and you, got to see the side of me nobody knew about."

Her eyes wide in shock, they kissed one more time, and Lucy fell asleep before Laxus could mark her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that my lemon sucked, and I know I am a bad writer, but that's just what I am. Though I do like to write. Anyways FINAL CHAPTER, will come tomorrow, or Saturday. I'm sorry for not being a good writer. Please forgive me, and I really am sorry. My next few stories will be on-shots and depending if you lked that little lemon from before I might do on or two more of them... Please review!<strong>

**Love,**

**E.C.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! This is my last chapter I'm sorry again if my lemon sucked, but oh well. Anyways I will have info on my next stories and stuff at the end of this chapter. See you at the end...**

**Chapter 10 The Final Chapter: Endlessly**

**(Laxus' POV)**

The sun in the window had finally woke me up. And I was where I wanted to be, and that was right next to my soon to be mate. I moved the bangs away from her eyes, and she shifted around. After another minute or two of sleep she woke up, looked at me, and smiled.

"La-chii! Good morning!" She said while hugging me. "I'm going to go take a shower now La-chii! Can you let go please?" I sat there shocked and notice what she said.

"Okay, but two things. First of all, when am I going to mark you? And secondly, did you just call me 'La-chii'?" I sat there wide-eyed and waited for an answer, and while I did I let got of her so she could get up.

"When I'm done with my shower you can, mark me okay?" I nodded, still waiting for a response to my other question. She grabbed her keys and a towel and went to the restroom door but before she entered she answered my last question. "Yes La-chii, I did call you La-chii!"

I shot out of bed to get her but she went to into the restroom, and turned on the water. She giggle to herself and said something about if I didn't like the name 'La-chii', than she would call me 'Lax-chan', or 'Laxus-san'. Gee I don't understand women.

I heard her get into the get into the bathtub, and sit down with a sigh. I wish I could be with her now, because I swear, I melt salt coming from the restroom, what is she sad about? I couldn't help but wonder. What is wrong?

**(Lucy's POV)**

As soon as I sat in the bathtub, I began to cry. I was remembering what the doctor told me during my last visit.

_**-Flashback-**_

**(Normal POV)**

**(Only For Flashback)**

_Lucy was at the doctor's office for her check up, a few minutes after the nurse left her doctor walked in. Her doctor was beautiful. Long smooth hair wrapped in a bun on her head, she had green eyes, and was very tall._

_"Hi, Ms. Heartfilia, how are you today?" My doctor spoke up._

_"I'm good Dr. Green how are you?" The doctor appeared shocked as she looked through Lucy's health records. He mother died of bronchitis, and her father passed away because a tirable fever/cold. So how could she smile._

_"I'm fine, but Lucy you are a wear of what you have." Lucy nodded. "So Ms. Heartfilia, I recommend that you stop doing any, and everything dangerous. That includes sexual activities, missions, fighting, etc. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to tell your guild master, Master Macarov of this." Lucy's eyes went wide. If anyone found out than all they would do was worry. She couldn't do that to everyone, not after everything they have done to protect her._

_"Okay, I would do anything too dangerous, and before you say no I can't do anything at all, I have to or else it would make everyone suspicious, and I don't want them to worry. So please don't tell anyone, please." Lucy muttered softly._

_The doctor nodded. "As long as you promise to come in for check up at least once a year. Got it?" And Lucy nodded._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

**(Lucy's POV)**

The bath water was cold so I got out and grabbed my keys after I rapped my towel around me I called out Virgo.

"Punishment Hime?"

"No, I just need some cloths, but nothing to revealing, okay?"

"Yes Hime?"

And Virgo disappeared, a moment later Virgo was back with a good outfit. I was a set of black skinny jeans, an emerald top with one long sleeve and one side with no sleeve. And it had a lightning bolt down the center of it, and her shoes were black ankle high heel boots with a small zipper. I smiled at Virgo.

"Thank you Virgo you are so good at picking out outfits!" I said smiling at her.

"No problem. Punishment Hime?" My sweat dropped, and I shook my head and Virgo went back to the spirit world. So I got dress and walked out to see Laxus made breakfast and was eating it, and I hid my face from him so he would not see my puffy eyes.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and put my eggs on it with some bacon and sat down across from Laxus, who was looking intently at me.

I ate my food quickly and washed my plate only to have Laxus come up behind me and scared the living hell out of me. After I saw who it was I finish washing my dish and sat in the living room waiting on Laxus to finish with his dish.

**(Normal POV)**

Laxus finished with his plate and sat it in the sink and went to sit by Lucy, who was zoning off into space, and she didn't even realize he was there until he kissed her neck. She snapped out of it, and blushed at him.

"What La-chii? You scared me AGAIN! Is something wrong?" She looked confusedly at him and he smiled.

"Well where do you want me to mark you at?" He asked seductively. And she pointed to her right eye. His eyes grew wide.

"You do know when I mark you there you will have the same scar as me. You do know that right?" She nodded, and he could tell that she was hiding something, but he didn't dare to ask her.

Laxus stuck this tounge out and traced it over her eye, and as he did a scar appeared on her and they both smile.

"So," Laxus began. "You ready to go to the guild and show everyone you're MINE." She nodded to him.

"Aye!" Little did anyone know what she had planned.

**(At the guild)**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I walked in and straight to Master Macarov's office and decided to tell him everything. So I did, and his reaction was the opposite of what I thought it was going to be. I thought he would be happy to probably have great-grandkids, but oh hell no! No, he was pissed off.

So I changed the subject to something of brighter news.

"I'm having Crux, research to see if it can be cured, and if so how? So Master I want to have a party tonight to celebrate everything, of corse with karaoke." Master's eyes widened.

"Will you sing for us Lucy?" Master asked, and I nodded.

"Of corse I will, it would be my honor." I said happily and Master jumped into my arms and he hugged me, so of corse I hugged him back.

"I will set it up get your voice ready, because once I'm done you WILL sing first. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay Master!" I called as he ran out of the room. Now I had to thing about he song I was going to sing and then it hit me.

**-Time Skip- -Time To Sing!-**

I walked up on stage, and smiled at everyone, and winked at Laxus. Which he saw, and smiled at.

"Hey everyone! I'm going to sing a little song for you tonight, and i hope you like it!"

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_There's a shop down the street,_

_where they sell plastic rings,_

_for a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_

_not like gold in your dreams,_

_but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_

_and my jeans may all be ripped._

_I'm not perfect, but I swear,_

_I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,_

_that this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_but I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_There's a house on the hill,_

_with a view of the town,_

_and I know how you adore it._

_So I'll work everyday,_

_through the sun, and the rain,_

_until I can afford it._

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_

_cause they can only see,_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,_

_that this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_but I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_You need me, I know you need me,_

_you need me, I know you need me_

_Ink may stain my skin,_

_and my jeans may all be ripped._

_I'm not perfect, but I swear,_

_I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,_

_that this will be easy._

_This will be easy_

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._

_Won't you believe me?_

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_but I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_You know you need me_

_I know you need me_

_You need me,_

_I know you need me_

_You need me,_

_I know you need me_

_There's a shop down the street,_

_where they sell plastic rings,_

_for a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_

_not like gold in your dreams,_

_but I hope that you'll still wear it._

And when I was done everyone was cheering for me. And as soon as they did something happened to me.

**(Laxus' POV)**

Lucy was the best singer I have ever hear. When she was done singing everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was cheering for her, when she collapsed to the ground I ran to her and checked her pulse... there was none...

And that's when I understood why she sung that song. It was for me, wasn't it.

**-Time Skip-**

It's been ten-year, and yet Lucy was once again in a coma. I was in a meadow when I smelled something that smelled like strawberries, and vanilla. I turned to see...Lucy...

"Long time no see La-chii!" She ran up hugged me pulled me down so we were face to face and we kissed. But this time I knew she would never leave me again.

**-The End-**

**Well that was they last chapter everyone. The song she sung was Endlessly by: The Cab.**

**Well the next few stories will be one shot chapters. probably no lemons, but I don't know yet. Let me now what you all think! I love you guys so much, and thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**P.S. If there is a shipping you like please tell me! I might just do a one shot for you! :-p**


End file.
